legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pretorius
Pretorius is the main villain of The Mask animated series. He is an evil scientist who can separate his head from his body and have it walk on tiny, spider-like robotic legs. His plans either involve controlling the Mask or some crazy experiment where he endangers innoccent lives or even man-kind. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Pretorius joins Mister Sinister as one of his heralds and help him in his schemes. Pretorius and his allies attempt to capture Princess Anna and tries when Sora shows up to experiment on her Digimon since his experiments are well insane. Though Sora gives him a swift kick before, he reports back to his superiors about the events. Pretorius invades BlackGarurumon's allies and after a short feud, Pretrorius decides to go before they contact their head. He recovers the crew and informs Sinister about what he saw in a tracking device placed on Birkin and on Zemo. So they could learn what they're going to do and said that he was hunting some Digimon named Blue and some robot named Bender. He could acknowledges them splitting up. His tracking device pays off as he sees what their enemy is up to and sends Micheal have Blue or BlackMetalGreymon. Pretorius finds out that their Digimon was captured by GBF and his squad where he mentions that there is a new player in the game. Pretorius announces his plans that he has in mind at the volcano where he has Macbeth who he uses as a stall for his plans. He plans to acquire a lock of hair of a evil character as part of a curse which is why he has the volcano erupted and to burn anyone there alive Everyone escapes though Brainiac was pretty burned after being distracted by Suede and Stardash. He failed to break the barriers though due to Heloise and her meddling. Annoyed by this, he decides revenge on Heloise by giving Jigsaw the order to torture her love interest which Neyla provides the torture tools to. Pretorius gets in contact with Candle and the others and explains his scientific motivations to Carmen who wondered why he needed the magma. Pretorius tells Sinister where everyone is going and he leads to science Isle with Gravtina, Abis Mal and Suketh. When Myers show up, Pretorius tells Mike to kill an Alpha Team Member to send a message He also wants an eye on Sunil so he has Cain help him in that department. He informs Abis Mal and Gravtina that Killer Moth has arrived which he informs Lord Maliss of. He adds to Hotaru's list for excusion. Ratcliffe and Pretorius both discuss the usefulness of Aleu and they decide to wait for Bloom to come back. Pretorius and Shinzon end using the hair they got from Cadence, to clone her head and send in a package against Blue on Sinister's orders in addition to the bodies of Abis Mal and Dark Helmet.He meets with Pretorius and Sinister about what happened when Flame King arrives with a beating human heart which he takes and gives to the others. Sinister talks with Pretroius and Ebon regarding the situation and Pretorius is on the island with others regarding some plan.With Pretorius they launch an attack on the heroes looking for the ship parts with intentions of learning a dance Twilight knows, Pretorius sends them to take parts which the eventually lose where Pretorius takes matters in his hands and Heloise arrives to get info on Jimmy's location. Pretorius refuses to tell until Twilight almost obliterates him where he tells what's going before escaping with Myers on their trail.Gaul tells Sinister despite losing Blue they have the heart and Pretroius and Suketh put in the ingredients and now have to find the final ingredient which Shizon, Ebon and Sinister explain what it is when Jigsaw asks what it is. Pretorius meets with Cora and Hook and gives them their mission with Sinster, Shinzon and Neyla. Pretorius and crew end talking with Flame King as they go looking for the ancient treasures the heroes were looking for as a means of trapping them.Ebon and Sinster with others hear Hook and Cora have Elsa and they deliver her to them before they go looking for Anna. Anna and Elsa make the potion work and then Cora rips Anna's heart out now intent with killing her. Pretroius, Shinzon and Sinster now watch as the curse begins. Ratcliffe, Buster, Cain, Ebon, Lord Maliss, Neyla, Valtor, Carmen, Gaul, Jareth, Rasputin, Flame King, Merlock, Gravtina, The Biskit Twins, Pretorius and Shinzon all fight for Sinster against the B Team, The Multiversal Resistance and Alpha Team who bring them all down one by one.Pretorius with many members of Loki and Wesker's team question what they are up to and it's revealed they are both looking for purgatory. Pretroius joins with Loki to find their flame beast which they suceed at doing so. Pretorius is killed in the final war by Tombo and Stacy who both decided to go after him. Allies and enemies Allies: Walter, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Enemies: The Mask, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multi-Universal Resistance, the Children of BlackGarurumon Gallery Pretorius_23_2.jpg Pretorius_23_3.jpg Pretorius 23.jpg Pretorius 3.jpg Pretorius 4.jpg Pretorius 5.jpg Pretorius 6.jpg Pretorius 7.png Pretorius 8.jpg Pretorius 9.jpg Pretorius 10.jpg Pretorius 11.jpg Pretorius 12.jpg Pretorius 13.jpg Sans-titre-1-31ab1ed.png|Pretorius with The Mask Bride of Pretorius.jpg Pretorius.jpg Pretorius 23 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Non Humans Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Genius Category:Mass Murderers Category:Scientists Category:Partner Category:Characters from The Mask Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:The Heavy Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Heloise's Archenemies Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tim Curry Category:Third in Command Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kaneta Kimotsuki Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Murderers Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters